geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Hug Me Im Scared 7 (Reupload)
I always love the one, and only, The DHMIS! I was working as a bell hop for the Books Hotel. A 4-star hotel in Pennsylvania that everyone goes to, either for vacation or if nobody has a place to go. While working with a man that's dressed like Spooky Otis to a hotel room, I saw that he was holding a VHS tape, that said, as I read it as clear as the dawn of light, DHMIS Lost, typed in horrible Comic Sans font, and has a weird copyright date, which was 2012. Of course, nobody was home I was alone. So hey, maybe it there dead and I'm not. I'm more excited about watching Don't Hug Me I'm Sacred on VHS! I hope it's funny! Well, the spark of hope was gone when I set up the TV, put the tape in the VCR, and pushed play. The opening had Yellow Guy, in his room, looking disappointed. He then yells in a more aggressive tone, "FUCK BALLS!" and he vomits out red meat from his mouth. We begin with Clock ANd Notepad fighting some typeof marriage argument and then whenClock speaks, he says, "We got a great Halloween Special tonight!" Wait, was this really a Halloween special? Curiously, I continued watching. Then when Rat appeared on the screen, Notepad yells at him out of nowhere, "I'll show you how to make a Halloween special!" as she grabbed a propane tank, out of nowhere, and shoved the valve into his mouth! "Buck Strickland, forgive me for using propane for this." said a voice of Hank Hill, out of nowhere. Wait, was that the voice of Mike Judge, or an older man? The second skit was with Duck, standing on one leg with a noose on his forehead, while holding a skateboard. "For my next act," said Duck, "I will shove this skateboard up my fucking ass!" Woah, he cursed! And shoving the skateboard up his ass? h Next up, Colin came to the stage, and with a weird, angry German accent. "Vat do you get ven you make ze lost episode?" he yelled. "By putting zis episode on VHS." Wait, you mean this lost episode? THIS EPISODE?! Oh my god, I can't bel- well, I guess it was more of a satire. Then, he ran and kicked Rat, and we see highly realistic blood The next part scared the shit out of me, and I mean, FOR REAL. We see the Steak but instead of talking in a normal language, he had a voice of a black man (which I didn't mind, I mean, I'm not ethnically racist or anything) and talked like a member of the gang. "Listen up, motherfucker!" said he, "I'm about cook some steak some fried steak and turn them into my brothers let them suck ma dick time So he grabs a human steak, and cuts it up with realistic gore. He impales the head, and two legs of the steak and eats it raw GROSS heputs on a gold chain and wore gold teeth he starts rapping, as he takes out his boombox and a shitty beat plays. Yo, I'm the Steak I'm here to tell y'all, Do not eat at McDonalds or Subway, eat at Taco Bell, y'all Because they have tacos that will make y'all shit your pants Since them motherfuckers are 99 cents! I typed the lyrics up in Comic Sans, While screaming bloody murder to my fans, As I read the book, The Catcher of the Rye While masturbating to Family Guy! Meg Griffin from the show is a super skeleton! And I am Mr. Bones and I weigh a ton! $576, suck my dick! Do you wanna watch an episode of The Tick? Ride Mr. Bones' Wilde Ride and then I'll fuck you, Just let me go ahead and eat my shoe! I'm the Steak and I got a dollar bill To buy a skeleton costume, for this ain't a drill! Then, Yellow Guy appears out of nowhere and starts screaming, "OH MY GOD!" and shoves the Swedish Chef's knife up his ass! "For my next act, I will screaming bloody murder and cry for The Tick. Does anyone remember the Tick?" Then, Spooky Otis appeared. Well, actually more like the guy that I stole the VHS tape from. Wait, it is him! Hell, he looks like him except more sinister. Yellow Guy comes in and introduces himself to Crash "It's not easy being yellow." Yellow Guy said out of nowhere, as he took a knife, and peeled his skin, only to reveal real life human guts. The episode then faded to black, as I saw was a demon version of Otis, in the center of the screen. He said, "Happy Halloween, fuckers!" The last shot of the episode was with Red Guy shooting himself with a gun.